(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that forms an image that is formed with developer, for example, a structure that supplies new developer as supply developer from a developer container to a developing device is used. When the developer container or the developing device is mounted on or dismounted from a body of the image forming apparatus, the developing device and a developer supplying device along with the developer container have a structure for connecting the developer container and the developer supplying device with each other during the mounting and the dismounting thereof, or a structure for connecting the developing device and the developer supplying device with each other during the mounting and the dismounting thereof.